ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikime Nara
Pranker with a good heart from the Nara Clan. petty criminal as in stealing candy. Background Information In The town of Konoha there was a little kid found in the fields by the Nara Clan. Hence was He adopted by a thin old Man who learned him basic taijutsu and helped him pass the academie's tests He wasnt one to pay attention or to play by the rules.so the old Man had to wack him around his ears alot then the old man died from a heartattack and young Ikime has been all alone since then.But He met a girl on a trainingfield who asked to spar with him. After this short battle they Met again by faith as the girl tried to stop him from stealing stuff and asked him to move in with her.So Ikime now lives with the shinobi named Yuki.Ikime likes her as a good friend maybe even a best friend but He finds it strange that girls always blush and giggle.He got very afraid of the Anbu since He thinks one tried to kill him namely Yasu.this fear makes him run from anyone with a animal mask. He was affraid of animals itself to till the night that Yuki forced him in a room with all sorts of animals.cause of this traumatic experience. He now is more driven to train with the Old Man's Katana and to focus more on training and being more serious on the battlefield. He would still use strange tactics to lure his oponents out to either make them laugh at him and lose their focus or to anger and lose their Carefullness and awareness of his Jutsu's and skills. Personality & Behavior The Kid Ikime is a goofy kid. He tries to make friends with everyone and is always running around doing something. sometimes you could catch him planning practical jokes or stealing candy. But when it comes to a good heart you couldnt find a better person He would always share his candy or Ramen with the less fortunate. Appearance Ikime is a green eyed little rascall he cut his hair so it would only fall above his forehead protector so he could hear better with his sharp ears.He always is grinning cause His ego makes him underestimate others. wich Kind of makes him The Asshole in most groups by first appearance. He wears black so He can sneak better through the shadows of the Sun. His Belt wich He got from his Foster Dad He wears this thing always and is Never seen without it. this is because this big belt wich also covers his privates is The only thing he has left of The Old Man and only friend that He ever had. Abilities He learned the Shadow Imitation Technique at a Very young age at about 7 He already got the basics of it down only because of hard training from the Old Man He became a succesor. due to He was always feeling inferior from the inside to the other shinobi and their jutsu He became smarter and tried more things out wich let him to lear the shadow neck binding Technique first training by squeezing lil cans of porked beans He became pretty good at handling his shadows. Databook Library Spars/battles Yuki Vs Ikime Yasu VS Aki & Ikime (still Busy0,5 not added->)) Isamu VS Ikime Casual An odd place to meet Konoha's Festivall Meet Ikime Kid of Trickery and Shadows Yuki's new Housemate Hanging at the training grounds Animal nightmare Storyline Missions Training A Good Night to be Drunk! (0,5 not added->) Team Seika Combo Training Approved By: Heki